


Stress Reliever

by DeadDoveDoodles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, how the FUcK do i tag this, i don’t remember what i wrote lmao, i think, lmao sorry god, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDoodles/pseuds/DeadDoveDoodles
Summary: Morty gets mad cause he hasn’t nutted for a long ass time in this one, bro. Rick helps him out.





	Stress Reliever

The air in the ship was heavy and constricting. It seemed like just a few hours ago they had finally been back from an adventure when they decided on watching TV. It wasn’t even an hour into the Ball Fondlers special when Rick decided it was necessary to drag him out again that day to some godforsaken wormhole outside the Milky Way for some ‘science shit’ he had. Of course it ended up like a battle for the death over something stupid that his grandfather didn’t actually need. Needless to say, Morty wasn’t surprised, but furious. Morty had made it painfully obvious to him that all the non-stop adventuring had been exhausting. But still, here he was, sitting in the passenger seat leaning on to the glass of the window. The only words they had spoken since they had gotten into the ship were Ricks cocky attempts at consoling his grandson. Morty just ignored him, giving him the silent treatment.

It was enough to tip Rick over the edge.

Morty’s thoughts came to a halt as Rick stepped on the brakes. Morty flew forward and hit his head on the dashboard.

“W-W-What the fuck is the matter with you lately, Morty? You’ve been acting pissy all week and its fucking irritating!”  
He spat as he gripped the steering wheel, staring straight into Morty’s helpless eyes.

Morty sat up and rubbed his temples weakly. He was fuming.

“I-I’ll tell you what Rick! Y-y-your a fucking asshole! All you do is drag us out on missions every goddamn day! It may- it might be fulfilling for you, but w-w-what about me! I haven’t gotten a goddamn break all week! I can’t even sit down for about- for a- for like 2 seconds until you're dragging me out again!!”  
Morty fumed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly started to inch closer to Rick. 

He inhaled shortly and then continued. 

“I haven't masturbated in like 2 months!! I’ve been so pent up and i can’t even settle that! but here i am now- shooting aliens and destroying civilizations just for your selfish needs!”  
Morty exhaled deeply and sat back down, head now in his hands.

Rick just sat there and blinked.  
“so that’s what this is about? you just reamed me out because you haven’t been able to get your fuckin’ dick wet?”

Morty didn’t answer, but just kept his head down.  
“I-i’m sorry Rick..I said way too much”  
He muffled into his hands.

Rick held his lips together tightly and inhaled deeply.  
“Look Morty, i’m like- way more.. e-experienced.. in this shit than you. I could’ve just gave you a reach around like this whole time.”

Morty lifted his head up, as if he had heard him wrong.  
“Wait, R-Rick, what the fuck? w-w-w-why would you even say something like tha—“

Morty’s speech was cut off when Rick dove in and locked his lips with Morty’s. Morty wanted to shove him off, but the kiss was almost as intoxicating as the taste of alcohol on Ricks tongue. The kiss was slow and sloppy, and that was enough to get heat building up in his lower area. Instead of pushing away, Morty stayed frighteningly still. He was terrified by the uncomfortable onslaught of locked away emotions he had tried so hard to bury.

Rick pulled away, his hands now resting on Morty’s hips, shirt rolled up slightly. Morty brought a hand up to his face to wipe the spit from his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded, and he was fully hard.

“W-Woah.. that was… fuck…”  
He managed to squeak out.

Rick chuckled and leaned back into his seat, hoisting Morty onto his lap. He used his free hand to palm at the tent in the boys pants.  
“Grandpa Rick’s gonna take care of ya, ya know that right?”  
He cooed in a low voice.

Morty balled up his fists and held himself up on Rick’s lap. He nodded as his face flushed, becoming a bright crimson.

“Good boy~”  
Rick swiftly began to unzip Morty’s pants, throwing them off into the backseat. Morty’s dick was already straining against his boxers, and a stain of precum was visible now as well. Rick smirked and continued to remove his pants. Just like Morty, he left his boxers on.

“Riiiick… p-please.. just hurry up”  
the boy whined, just barely shifting his hips.

Rick teasingly pulled out his dick in a way that made Morty’s insides stir. Morty shuddered and groaned. He absentmindedly grinded his hips into his grandfather's erection.

“oh fuck!.. Morty..”  
Rick moaned out. He grabbed a hold of Morty’s hips and flipped him over. He spread the boys legs while positioning himself.

“Y-You sure you’re okay with this, baby? I don’t wanna hurt you any more than i have-“  
Rick was cut off by a sharp inhale from the boy underneath him, causing him to bite his lip with hesitation.

“I-I haven’t cum in forever Rick! I don’t care what you do, i need it… Just h-hurry up.. p-please..”  
Morty practically moaned.

Rick bit his lip and began slowly rolling his hips into Morty’s clothed erection. It was already leaking, and looked about ready to burst at any moment. Rick groaned lowly.

“Fuck! I.. O-Oh shiiiit… K-Keep going Riiick…”  
He whined underneath him. 

Rick bent over to plant kisses and love marks into Morty’s neck, earning a breathy moan and shudder from him. His legs began to shake and his hands turned to fists, and Rick was getting close as well. He ground down harder into him, and reached down into Morty’s boxers, smearing the precum all around the head of his dick and down to the base. The pressure was beginning to be too much for him. Morty screwed his eyes shut, as if the sight alone would cause him to explode. 

As the pace of Rick's hand and hips gradually sped up, tears trickled at Morty’s eyes. Rick gave the boy one last thrust and a rough tug on his cock, making Morty cry out as he spilled his seed across himself and the interior. Rick soon came too, in long heavy spurts, and collapsed over Morty. They both gasped out, trying to recollect themselves. Morty was still quietly moaning out his orgasm, while Rick was heavily panting. After they finally regained some sane consciousness, Morty wrapped his arms around Ricks neck, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips. The sounds of mischievous giggles surrounded the ship now, and Morty knew then that he didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hey god it’s me uuhhhhhh a disgrace
> 
> i’m sensitive so if y’all wanna give me constructive criticism pls be nice •w•


End file.
